User talk:Nitromelover
OK Dont you think you should rename kangaroos kangaroos and joeys? Cheers Iggypuff9 Flying Vulture Just to be helpful you forgot the flying vulture =) Iggypuff9 I did it! BEWARE!Ghost Meta Knight 00:22, January 10, 2010 (UTC) CATIGORIES!!!!! hi Nitromelover, I just wanted to tell you that you NEED to add catigories on new articles or else they have basically no links. Good Work BTW! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 11:06, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Look, I know U don't go into details, but YOU NEED TO ADD CATEGORIES!! You already have 2 admin votes for blocking and a good reason but I am offering you a second chace! please put Category:(Game series name) at the bottem of a new article!!! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 20:23, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Project and more Hi again, I just wanted to suggest to you that you check out Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next? It is a project about finishing the wiki. If you don't want to join, at least check it to make sure you are not stealing someone else's job. Second, i want to give you some Users you can turn to for help: *Crystal Lucario (Wiki creator+owner) *Me! (Admin) *NOBODY (Admin, heavy expirence with games) Have fun! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 01:09, October 18, 2009 (UTC) New Project! Hi, I just made a new project, called Nitrome Wiki:Templates. It is about making and updating templates for this wiki. If you have any expirence with templates, or want to learn, or want to practise, I suggest you join! NOTE: Unlike WCN?, this project will not be using an assignment system, as Templates are much quicker to make then complete articles. Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 23:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Cheese Dreams Article Creator Hi Nitromelover! I kind of wanted to know if I could make some Cheese Dreams articles, but I thought I should ask you first, because I wouldn't want people making articles for things I'm working on, and I think you would like it that way also. So if you want, I can help with the articles (NOTE: You can say No if you want). P.S. Do you want to make a Sig (Sig is a short form foe Signature)? Because I can help you! --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 23:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Help Hey! I wrote an article Flying Fire Monster, but I was not able to save it! I think this wiki is very, very glitchy! Could you try to add this text onto the corresponding article? Cheers! OentOent 19:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ---- |image= |attack=Releases bats, fiery spheres and fire |abilities=None |level=100 |health=3×7 hits |game=Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil }} The ''' is the boss character of the evil levels (51-100) in Twin Shot 2 - Good & Evil. He is a flying flame with two red wings, he has a mouth with four teeth and he has one eye. Fight The will fly from left to right in the level and bats spawn out of his mouth. The player has to shoot this bats to turn them into a rock platform. The player has to use these platforms to get to the eye of the monster. When the eye is hitten, the monsters turns into a statue which has to be shoot seven times. After that the monster becomes fiery again and shoots a hot sphere which chase the player. Finally it disappears and the whole process has to be done again. After the second seven hits, the monster shoots not one, but two chasing spheres and also flames shoot out off the floor. When the monster is turned into a statue for a third time, the player has to shoot it seven more times and eventually he will blow up. Category:Bosses Deleted I deleted Bullet Tokens for you. Copy the below: ---- Bullet Tokens are interactive object in Flash Cat. When the flashcat picks one up, he is given three bug bullets. Pressing the space bar will fire one of the bullets and destroy weaker obstacles. The tokens are dark red and have the letter F on them. ---- Then click This. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf'' 20:07, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, man Nitromelover Rewriting You can re-write my horribly written walkthroughs on Snow Drift if you want. I'm not mad at you. :) Templates I see your going to the front page of the wiki, typing into the box, and creating an article. I suggest you click on the red links on the game appropriate template rather then creating articles on the home page. If something isn't right on the template (enemy name, etc), you can change the name. So since your now working on [Jack Frost, I suggest you change the names on Template:Jack Frost for how they suit you, then when finished, click the red articles to create them. :) Sound to complicated? '''1: Rewrite the template for the game you doing. Example: If you doing Jack Frost, rewrite the article names on Template:Jack Frost for how they suit you. 2: Click the red links on the template to create them. --'I'm' Nobody (we mean the User) ' < He approves this message' I like Lego +''' ''Brickshelf' 14:57, October 2, 2010 (UTC) WCN Meeting 5 Did you know that there is a WCN meeting in progress right now? (Sorry for the late reminder. Show up and post your reports!) Random-Story 23:17, May 20, 2011 (UTC)